


Stories of the Second Self: Mayor’s Flying Castle

by John_Steiner



Series: Alter Idem [54]
Category: The Odd Couple (1968), Urban Fantasy - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:20:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22535368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/John_Steiner/pseuds/John_Steiner
Summary: Now Cincinnati's first vampiric mayor, Oscar decides that the mayoral residence isn't suited to him. With very limited international travel restored, Oscar drags Felix, his Fae elder chief-of-staff all the way to China to show him the build Oscar bought with his own money to be to dismantled and rebuilt in Cincinnati. The structure is gaudy, over-the-top, looks like it's from a vampire horror movie from the 20th century, and everything else Felix can't stand.
Series: Alter Idem [54]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1618813





	Stories of the Second Self: Mayor’s Flying Castle

"Oscar, no," Felix bemoaned loudly, when he stepped out of the black security suburban.

"Oh yes," Oscar beamed, donning his polarized face shield and tight-weave coat and gloves. "Isn't she a beaut?"

Felix shook his antlered head rolling his eyes, "What are you going to do, have some magician move it to Cincinnati?"

"There's a company here that still specializes in building transition," Oscar boasted proudly that he could arrange it in post-post-apocalyptic China.

"Even Delane Henry's hotels aren't this obscenely eccentric," Felix complained, and then waved at the monstrosity turning to Oscar. "Really, Oscar! What's wrong with the mayoral residence?"

"Have you seen that thing?" Oscar reminded, "Way too many windows. How am I supposed to live in that? Or would you rather I blow millions of city budget dollars renovating it. This, at least, it being paid for by me. Won't cost Cincinnati a penny."

"This is payback for me hiring Jim, isn't it?" Felix guessed with an accusatory finger.

"Hey," Oscar had to talk a little above a whisper because of the face shield, as he leaned over. "We agreed not to mention him, right? By the way, I'm not the only one who approves. I talked to my security team and they're in love with it."

"Yeah, it's great," Felix bit right into the sarcasm, "If you're trying to relive the Underworld movies. Are you going to have the werewolves chained up out front. I'm sure that with Legendary Entertainment being out of business you won't have to worry about copyright."

"Come on," Oscar tugged at Felix's upper arm. "Let's take the tour. Look inside. Tell you what, I'll give over an entire floor's interior to decorate any way you want, minus windows."

Felix resigned himself to follow, and Oscar practically skipped right up to the front doors. Inside, construction crews were already working, causing Felix to scowl at Oscar. He'd planned this and made the first payments before consulting his Fae Chief-of-Staff.

A Chinese angel in a specially tailored formal suit approached them. "Mr. Maudson, I'm pleased to meet you in person. I am Administrator Xiao, zoning manager of this city district."

"Ehh, close enough," Oscar waved off.

"And this, I resume is your associate, Mr. Uncle?" the angelic Chinese asked.

"It's not Uncle," Felix corrected, sounding a bit anal and poising an index finger, "That's just how it translates from Hungarian."

"My apologies," the suited angel replied, and made a slight bow before turning. "If you will come with me, I will show you around."

Despite how it looked on the outside to a westerner, the building's exterior actually carried more Buddhist and Confucian themed decor. The inside reflected that in closer to stereotypical fashion.

"This building was preserved as homage to China's past," Xiao said, tactfully ignoring Chairman Mao's efforts to purge many Chinese traditions. "But with the Age of the Second Self, the party now accepts that they have to balance preservation with rebuilding the country. Your offer, Honorable Mayor Maudson, was by far the most generous and China thanks you for it. By rebuilding your American city with this selection, you are helping China restart a new economic miracle."

While the building did have windows on its front, the sides were utterly devoid of them, due to the tight squeeze between those taller and shorter. Oscar already had a plot in mind and how to face the structure to minimize the entry of sunlight at dawn and dusk.

Oscar also noted that Felix's sourpuss attitude about the building rapidly changed when the Chinese zoning manager explained the real history of the tower's construction. "Oscar, I offer my fullest apologies. Whatever curses I thought lay within this place are lifted."

"Granted, I do intend to make some interior changes to what you thought it was on the outside," Oscar threw in the jab. "A nice set of blood red tapestries, and old cast iron and hardwood chair, maybe with skulls on the armrests. I'll just tell people they're the heads of political enemies."

Administrator Xiao turned back with a critical eye, but quickly masked that to resume escorting the pair through upper floors.

"Oscar, the election's over," Felix whispered, "You have something better than their heads. You got their tattered reputations on a platter, as well as high public approval. Even with the werewolves on your payroll."

"Turning over a new leaf," Oscar cracked.

"If you say so." Felix had since learned that Oscar's public distrust of werewolves was a political ruse.

"So, Mayor Maudson," Xiao manager said in conclusion, turning fully around. "Are you prepared to finalize the move?"

"I am, Administrator Xiao," Oscar replied, taking his face shield off with his left hand while offering his right. "I accept."

Xiao's eyes lingered on Oscar's solid black eyes with a disconcerted expression, but one he quickly changed to professional courtesy, even as he noted the mouth full of razors behind Oscar's smile.

"Excellent," Xiao beamed as if they'd only now concluded the deal. "We should have this in the hands of moving contractor by the end of the week. You may expect your acquisition to be in Cincinnati, up and livable within four months."

"Perfect," Oscar said, and gave Xiao's warmer hand another shake.

Administrator Xiao escorted them back out, Oscar once again donning his sunlight protection. Xiao then excused himself with another subtle head bow.

"Oscar," Felix said, as they both watched the Chinese angel walk to another car. "You could've told me about this before signing off on it."

"You should've seen the look on your face when you first laid eyes on the building," Oscar laughed, "That alone was worth it."


End file.
